


Jealousy

by Candlehearts



Category: Hololive, Hololive En
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candlehearts/pseuds/Candlehearts
Summary: Calli simmers over Kiara staying the night at Marine’s place. She drinks lots of wine, and Kiara comes to pick up a borrowed game.
Relationships: Mori Calliope & Takanashi Kiara, Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 11
Kudos: 361





	Jealousy

_ Jealousy  _

-

  
  


' _ I'm heading over now! _ ' Kiara texted Calli’s number, stepping out onto the dimly lit streets. She was coming from Marine’s place, where she had stayed the night previous after collaborating for a special stream.

Kiara scrolled back up through their texts; she had been sending teasing, joking texts about sharing a bed with her mentor, eating dinner with her, drinking with her etc. Calli responded to a few of them with "k" or various emojis, but had stopped all communication a few hours ago.

_ She must be busy today _ ! Kiara thought. But Calli had invited her over to her house to return a game Kiara let her borrow, so here she was anyway. 

A few train stops and some secret Phoenix tricks later, and Kiara was standing outside of Calli’s place.

She texted her - " _ I'm hereeee _ !!" - no response. 

She knocked - no response. 

Pursing her lips, Kiara turned the knob and it opened easily.  _ What the heck is this girl doing, leaving her door unlocked? _ Sure she is the grim reaper, but that's still dangerous!

"Excuse me! Calli, are you awake?" The pink haired reaper had a habit of working herself too hard and falling asleep at random times, often in random locations. Kiara wouldn’t be surprised if she had fallen asleep on accident at her desk - but she wasn’t in her office. 

"Kiaraaa?" Came a muffled response, seeming to come from her personal quarters. Kiara passed through her office, the kitchen, and into Calli’s bedroom. The door was ajar, giving the Phoenix a full view of something she'd never seen before, and never dreamed she would. 

The normally composed and proper reaper was splayed on her bed, an entirely empty bottle of wine on the floor, a newly opened bottle to her lips. Calli had removed some of her clothing, presumably due to the flush adorning her cheeks, as it lay piled on the floor next to the empty bottle. 

Kiara didn't know where to look, or what to say. She stammered something out but she could only hear the blood rushing in her ears, as a deep flush rose to her face. 

"C-calli! What are you doing- you're practically na-naked…" 

"HAH?" Exclaimed the flushed reaper. "Why doesh it matter wha' I'm wearin'?" She took another swig of red wine. She had clearly been drinking for a while, as her voice was slurred and hazy. 

Calli clunked the bottle down on her night stand, swapped it for a large bottle of water, and drank a few hearty gulps as Kiara stared open-mouthed. 

"Didya have lotsa fun with Marine?" Came her clearly bitter question to the stunned Phoenix. 

"Calli - are… you aren't really jealous, are you?" Kiara laughed nervously, unable to take her eyes off Calli’s flushed, exposed skin. Sure, she had glanced (openly) at the reaper’s exposed cleavage and thigh before… but never like  _ this _ . And never in her bedroom. And never while Calli was looking at her like...  _ that _ .

She backed away slightly as Calli rose from the bed. 

Suddenly, Kiaras back hit the closed door. She hadn't closed it. 

Calli’s eyes had glowed for a moment as she used some ability to close the door without Kiara noticing. Those dangerous, red eyes were focused intently on Kiara’s sparkling, aqua pools. 

Soft, warm skin touched Kiara’s. The reaper’s full chest grazed her own, and the Phoenix’s hands were grabbed and lifted above her head. Kiara gasped, head spinning, skin ablaze with a deep flush. The cowardly, trembling Phoenix wanted to close her eyes, but she was entranced. 

"W-what are you…! What are you doing, Calli?!" Kiara finally stuttered, already breathless. 

“Isn’t thish wha’ you want?” Calli slurred, eyes surprisingly focussed despite her drunken speech. “Don’tcha want me to.. Do stuff like this? Be thish way?!” 

Kiara’s fluttering heart all of a sudden sank into a deep pit - Calli’s expression was pained. 

Easily wrestling free from the reaper’s grasp, Kiara took a hold of her bare shoulders. “No! Calli… Calli, no.” The Phoenix grasped the reaper’s chin gently, lifting her downcast gaze. 

“I love you for who you already are, Calli.” 

Calli’s throat tightened, lips twisted. Kiara had said those words to her  _ so  _ many times, but none felt as… real as this time. She meant it, she was not joking. There was no nervous, flirty laugh and no friends to tease them this time. 

The reaper let her face fall into Kiara’s ample chest, calming herself for a few moments. Calli could let this feeling pass. There was no need to feel these bubbles of emotions, not now. Not for Kiara. Not now. She could let them pass, and give Kiara her game back, and go back to drinking and  _ crying _ \- 

Kiara heard the pink-haired reaper mutter something into her chest as she stroked her trembling back. 

  
“What was that?” Kiara patted her head, thinking maybe Calli was crying. 

“ _ Kisu..shite _ …”

No way had she heard her correctly. Kiara knew many languages - maybe she got her wires crossed and misheard her. 

“I’m.. I’m sorry, Calli. I didn’t hear-”

The reaper looked up, eyes once again intense and focussed directly onto Kaira. 

“ _ Kisushite _ .” 

_ Kiss… me.  _

Kiara felt like her heart stopped, and for a moment she thought she would genuinely die and re-incarnate on the spot. 

Having obviously heard her, Kiara still couldn’t believe her ears. 

“W-what?” 

Calli pursed her lips, furrowing her brows in frustration at the chicken in front of her. “ _ Kusatori _ !! You… heard.... Me…!” 

Closing her fiery red eyes, a fierce blush still gracing her cheeks, she brought her lips abruptly to meet Kiara’s. Just as abruptly, before Kiara could react properly, they parted. 

“That’s… the stuff you want to do with me, right?” Calli’s voice was winded and strained as she looked away, unable to meet Kiara’s gaze. 

Kiara, however, was able to finally react. Gently grasping the reaper’s chin again, she brought the pink haired  _ tsundere _ ’s lips to hers a second time. More forcefully. Calli didn’t pull away, even as Kiara easily parted her lips with her tongue, the Phoenix still holding her chin in place. Their kiss grew feverish, and Calli let a soft, muffled moan escape. This only fueled Kiara more, as if she had been finally given permission. 

Permission to do what?

They finally parted for air, both gasping. Kiara licked her lips, eyes fixed onto Calli - she tasted sweet and rich, like red wine. 

“Calli,” Kiara’s voice was  _ different _ . As if a switch had been flipped, her annoyingly chipper and flirty demeanor replaced with something else. Something lustful, and craving. 

“I want to do naughty stuff to you. Can I?” Calli’s heart thumped out of her chest. 

Kiara asked her, but she was already resting her face in the crook of the reaper’s neck, gently kissing her pulse. 

“Stupid… Why are you even asking?” Came Calli’s strained reply. 

Her entire body was on fire, craving Kiara’s touch. The Phoenix was gently kissing her neck. Then sucking on her pulse. Biting her, enough to make the reaper gasp. The next thing Calli knew, Kiara was straddling her as her back hit the soft, purple comforter of her own bed. 

Calli was  _ acutely _ aware of how aggressively Kiara was grinding against her. Their lips found each other again, kissing frenziedly. Calli had unbuttoned the Phoenix’s blouse, and her full chest bounced deliciously in front of her eyes. Breaking the kiss, the reaper’s soft lips closed on Kiara’s peachy pink nipples. 

The Phoenix let a shocked moan tumble from her lips as Calli’s tongue coiled around her sensitive, now hard nipples. She could barely believe any of this was happening, and her mind was gradually going blank with pleasure. 

Unable to contain herself, Kiara pulled the reaper’s face to meet hers in a deep, lingering kiss. Their tongues coiled around each other, inhibitions completely freed. Calli didn’t have much clothes to take off - her black undershirt and her skirt were all she wore when Kiara found her. Pulling the thin undershirt up to expose her chest, Kiara offered the reaper’s nipples the same treatment, tongue greedily working her hard buds. 

Mouth free from Kiara’s, Calli was unable to stop moaning. 

“Kiara - Ah, god damn it, god  _ fucking _ damn it  _ kusatori _ ... !” 

Her words and tone did not match one bit. As Kiara worked her tongue down from her breasts to her stomach, Calli’s back arched more and more to meet her. The pink haired reaper was utterly  _ writhing _ under her touch, despite her curses. 

Shifting the reaper’s slitted skirt to the side, Kiara took a long look at Calli’s panties - black, lace, and utterly soaked. 

“This place is more honest~” Kiara’s tone was disgustingly filled with lust. She needed to know what Calli tasted like. She couldn’t control herself when her darling was laid on the bed before her, like a gourmet dessert. 

Kiara kissed Calli’s exposed inner thighs, working lower and lower until her hot breath brushed against the reaper’s sensitive, soaked entrance. Still covered by the mostly useless underwear, Kiara brought her open mouth to lap at it greedily. 

She felt Calli buck her hips, thighs tensing. “God… no, Kiara, no… Not  _ there _ !” 

Dragging her tongue away from her lace-covered crotch, Kiara replied innocently, “Want me to stop?”   
  
Looking at Calli’s expression, the Phoenix smiled and licked her lips lewdly - the reaper let out a barely audible, soft, “No”, signaling for Kiara to continue. 

Calli’s underwear was so sheer, she could easily find the reaper’s clit beneath it. Her tongue stroked it gently, swirling around the sensitive nub, while Calli squirmed and moaned against her- it was clear from the reaper’s increasing volume that she was close to climaxing already. Kiara picked up the pace, working Calli’s clit with her tongue and stroking her covered entrance with two fingers. 

Feeling her climax reach its peak, Calli twisted the blankets in her fists, arching into her Phoenix as she came. 

Panting, Kiara licked her lips - they were soaked with Calli’s taste. While the reaper’s hips were still lifted in climax, Kiara slid her now-drenched panties from her and tossed them to the floor. 

“Mmm… Kiara, no,” Calli whined, sensing that Kiara wasn’t done yet. 

“Kiara, yes.” The Phoenix said teasingly as she grasped Calli’s slender thighs, and then started spreading her legs apart to expose the reaper’s flushed entrance. 

Calli gasped. “K-kiara! Don’t - Don’t spread- my-!” 

The rest of her words were drowned out by moans as Kiara’s tongue greedily entered her. The sounds coming from Calli’s entrance were driving both of them mad, and the Phoenix thought she may just climax herself from hearing them. 

As Kiara’s tongue thrust and rubbed her insides, Calli cried her name again and again. 

“God damn it! Kiara, Kiara - stop, I just came! God, oh my god-!” 

Abruptly, the reaper’s thighs locked around Kiara as she climaxed. Having her face smushed between Calli’s soft thighs was absolutely heaven - she wished she could stay that way forever. 

Slowly, they both relaxed. Calli’s legs dropped heavily to the bed with a  _ thump _ , and she looked menacingly over at the orange-headed Phoenix near her feet. 

“Kiara…” Her tone was dangerous. 

The Phoenix in question thought she was about to be yelled at - but instead, she was suddenly grabbed by Calli, who had sat up. Calli was hiking up Kiara’s already very short skirt, and she wasted no time in removing her teal-colored, side-tie panties. 

“Wh- wh- Calli!” 

Calli didn’t heed the  _ kusatori’ _ s protests. Instead, Calli grabbed the back of her head and pushed the Phoenix into a deep kiss. On her knees, Kiara suddenly moaned into her reaper’s lips - Calli was stroking her dripping entrance mercilessly while kissing her. The stroking turned feverish, as did their kiss. Calli slowly inserted two fingers into the Phoenix’s hot entrance, thrusting away without breaking their now-sloppy kiss. 

Kiara grinded her hips against Calli’s thrusting fingers, her moans muffled in their kiss. As she, also, reached her climax they broke their kiss, both gasping. Kiara fell limply onto the bed, breathing ragged. She looked up at Calli hazily - the reaper was licking her dripping fingers while casting her soft red eyes over her, as if to say, “Serves you right.” The moon barely peaked into the dark room, illuminating the pink-haired Death-bringer beautifully. 

Seeing her reaper in such gorgeous light, Kiara crawled over to her and dragged her into an embrace, both falling onto the bed with a soft thump. 

“I love you, Calli~” Kiara gushed softly, hazily. She sounded like she was already half-asleep. 

Calli was, however, more awake than ever. The past moments - an hour? Maybe? - replayed in her head dreamily as she was hugged close to Kiara’s warm, soft body. 

Was this okay? Did she… do something wrong? Was their friendship over? Changed? 

Calli’s thoughts swirled and became dark and clouded - she basically  _ forced _ herself on Kiara, and in a drunken state no less - 

Kiara frowned, as Calli hadn’t even bothered to angrily deny her affection. Sensing the reaper was in distress, the Phoenix got her attention by shifting and rolling so she was on top of her. 

“You- you are crushing me,” Came Calli’s muffled protest. 

Kiara ignored her and sleepily kissed all over Calli’s face, making exaggerated ‘kissy’ sounds each time. With every silly, stupid kiss the tension eased and they were both laughing again as Calli tried to pry the orange-headed Phoenix away - to no avail, as always. 

Sleepily, Kiara repeated: “I love you, Calli~” 

With further mumblings of, “my wife” and “we kiiiiissed” and other such nonsense, Calli realized she could relax. Like it or not, her annoyingly persistent Phoenix was still here. 

“Will you stay until morning?” Came the reaper’s soft, nervous voice. 

Kiara hugged her tight, and sleepily said the words Calli most needed:    
  
“I’ll always be here, silly.” 

  
  
  



End file.
